Zubat
| name='Zubat'| jname=(ズバット Zubat)| image=41Zubat.png| ndex=041| evofrom=None| evointo=Golbat| gen=Generation I| pronun= ZOO-Bat | hp=40| atk=45| def=35| satk=30| sdef=40| spd=55| total=245| species=Bat Pokémon| type= / | height=2'07"| weight=16.5 lbs.| ability=Inner Focus| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Zubat (ズバット Zubat) is a / Bat Pokémon. It is commonly found in caves and at night, disliking the sunlight. It evolves into Golbat starting at level 22, which evolves into Crobat via Happiness. In the games and anime, Zubat is found virtually in every cave, making it very annoying for players looking for rarer Pokémon. Appearance Zubat resembles a blue bat. It has a short, round body, purple wings, and slim legs missing feet. Zubat has no eyes, so it uses sound waves to navigate, like a real bat does. Strangely, it can use the move Mean Look, despite not having any eyes. Game info Pokédex Entries | redblue=Forms colonies in perpetually dark places. Uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets.| yellow=Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way.| gold=While flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check its surroundings.| silver=Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles.| crystal=During the day, it gathers with others and hangs from the ceilings.| of old buildings and caves.| ruby=Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly burned.| sapphire=Zubat avoids sunlight because exposure causes it to become unhealthy. During the daytime, it stays in caves or under the eaves of old houses, sleeping while hanging upside down.| emerald=While living in pitch-black caverns, their eyes gradually grew shut and deprived them of vision. They use ultrasonic waves to detect obstacles.| firered=It has no eyes. Instead, it relies on its ultrasonic cries for echo location to flit about in darkness.| leafgreen=It forms colonies in perpetually dark places and uses ultrasonic waves to identify and approach targets.| diamond=Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from it mouth.| pearl=Disliking sunlight, it sleeps deep in forests and caves until sundown.| platinum=It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth.| heartgold=While flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check its surroundings.| soulsilver=Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles.| }} Side Game Data |number=014 |pokemon=Zubat |group=Flying |fieldmove=Cut 1 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It flits around and releases supersonic waves to attack. |hp=84 |onsight=Chases player. }} Locations | pokemon=Zubat| redblue=Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, and Victory Road| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, and Victory Road| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 3, 4, 10, 30, 31, 32, 33, and 42, Rock Tunnel, Whirl Islands, Ilex Forest, Mt. Moon, Dark Cave, Ice Path, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Burned Tower, Slowpoke Well| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 3, 4, 9, 10, 30, 31, 32, 33, and 42, Rock Tunnel, Whirl Islands, Ilex Forest, Mt. Moon, Dark Cave, Ice Path, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Burned Tower, Slowpoke Well| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Cave of Origin, Granite Cave, Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Victory Road| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Altering Cave, Cave of Origin, Granite Cave], Meteor Falls, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Victory Road| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Seafoam Islands, Victory Road, Icefall Cave, Lost Cave| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Iron Island, Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Oreburgh Mine, Wayward Cave, Mt. Coronet, Lost Tower (all times), Routes 203, 204, 206, 207, 208, 209, 211, 216, 217, and Acuity Lakefront (night)| dprarity=Common| platinum=Iron Island, Ravaged Path, Oreburgh Gate, Oreburgh Mine, Wayward Cave, Mt. Coronet, Lost Tower (all times), Routes 203, 204, 206, 207, 208, 209, 211, 214, 216, and Acuity Lakefront (night)| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Dark Cave, Union Cave, Slowpoke Well, Ilex Forest, Burned Tower, Mt.Mortar, Ice Path, Whirl Islands (all times), Routes 32 and 33 (night)| hgssrarity=Common| }} Category:Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon